Soul Eater:Afterlife!
by KevinAmbrose
Summary: Hey guys! This is my fan fiction Soul Eater:Afterlife! It is the continuation of the Soul Eater manga and Soul Eater NOT! manga. It combines the elements of the video game Soul Eater:Monotone Princess. I will submit a chapter each Friday so expect updates. This is Chapter 1! Hope you guys like it and please review it.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: Afterlife! Chapter 1

It's been far too long since Maka Albarn has faced a real enemy. By real she means someone more powerful then her. Maka, now a senior student at DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) is living her days finishing off her classes and feeding small petty souls to her Weapon Soul Eater Evans. The two have not faced a formidable opponent in so long it's pathetic. _"What a useless class." _Maka said to herself, as she was sitting in the newly formed class specializing in demons and vampires. "_What I would give to fight a real life vampire" _Maka said to herself, sighing while looking at the Dark Arts book featuring a vampire on the cover.

"Hey Maka, want to go with me and Black Star to check out ladies at the hot springs later?" Soul said to Maka, grinning in the process.

"You pervert! Why would I want to go with you to check out women?! Or do you just want someone to wipe all that blood coming out of your nose?!" Maka yelled throwing a book at Soul's face.

"I'm kidding you know there's only one girl I'd like to go out with and that's Tsugumi Harudori!" Soul replied.

"Her? Isn't she of the NOT class?" Maka replied.

"Yeah, but she's pretty kind of like you. Wait no I mean like my mom, yeah like my mom!" Soul said in a sigh of relief.

With that the bell rang and Maka and Soul headed out to meet Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, Black Star! What's up?" Maka called out as they greeted each other.

"Everything's fine as usual, Maka. Although it's been quite boring lately with the little missions that has been offered. It's been a while since we all went on a mission together. It would be nice if we actually got to go on a big mission again!" Tsubaki replied.

And with that the bell rang little did they know that Maka and her friends would be assigned to a top mission so grand that it would cost them their lives! Coincidence is not? That they were just talking about missions and now here they are, as the announce speaker called out…

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Please report to the Death room immediately. Lord Death would like to have a word with you!" The speaker called out, with a tone sounding of utmost importance. After all the Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death, doesn't just call someone to his office for nothing!

As the four walked over to the office they noticed the son of Lord Death, Death the Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty, The Thompson sisters also present. Seeing as all them were gathered, Death the Kid, the new Shinigami of DWMA made his announcement.

"Hello my Meisters and fellow students and! I hope you're all doing splendid. Now that I've gathered you all here I believe I should tell you what's going on. As you all know there has been havoc being wrecked about in Death City." Death started.

Maka knows of this too well. A couple of days ago while heading out to the store to buy groceries, she noticed an unusual group of creatures with Jack-O-Lantern heads riding on horses. They were there feeding on the souls of humans that were unfortunate to be roaming the streets during the time. Maka knowing she couldn't just stand there she attacked the horsemen and drove them away from the humans.

"We established a peace treaty with the witches that kept us out of trouble for quite some time, but now my friends we have a new threat approaching us that threatens our rather perfect treaty and peace. The Great Witch Ponera and her partner Grimoire have formed an evil organization called The Headless Horsemen. They wreck havoc and eat souls for a living. The ones you defeated the other day Maka, were the weakest of them all. They are called Horsemen. The way this organization is ranked is the weakest have Jack-O-Lantern heads and the strongest are headless. However, they have their head on their belt. If they happen to put their head on their power levels double. Why is this is a mystery to us but that's about all we know of them. Seeing as they are very powerful. Just you guys alone will not be enough to stop them." Death continued.

"Woah wait hold up, 'you guys alone'? Are you saying you aren't coming along?" Black Star interjected.

"I have my duties here as a Shinigami and Liz and Patty are my subordinates, therefore they stay as well. Although I recommend you guys gather a group of Meisters. As I said you guys alone will not be enough to stop The Headless Horsemen. You have my permission to gather Meisters here at DWMA." Death finished.

"Well no duh. Where else are we going to get Meisters?" Soul joked.

And with that was the start of their mission. Their task. Their whatever you want to call it. As the four walked out the door, Tsugumi Harudori, walked right pass them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Devil Returns

**Soul Eater: Afterlife! Chapter 2**

Tsugumi Harudori never asked to be a weapon. She never asked to go to this school. But life chose this for her. So you might as well say her life was decided before her eyes. But who cares, she feels badass. Just as badass as when her idol Maka Albarn walked up to her and asked her.

"I'm sorry. Am I hearing this correctly?" Tsugumi asked. "That's right!" Maka replied. We want you to join our team. This school and world is in danger and we can use someone of your caliber." Maka finished.

"But I don't have any meisters" Tsugumi said.

It's fine. We shall take care of all of it. (This is the best time of my life) Tsugumi thought.

After all she's a huge fan of Maka Albarn. That's her idol.

But, Tsugumi doesn't want to be a part of this. Why can't I just be normal? She thought.

"Huh? So you don't want to be one of us?" Maka questioned.

"No thank you" Tsugumi replied. "I'm glad that you asked me and all but I don't want to be a part of this "fighting evil" sorta thing. I just want to be normal and graduate and get out of here." Tsugumi continued.

Maka wasn't sure how to answer to this. After all, the fate of the world is at stake here. But it always is. She's pretty sure she can find an easy replacement.

"Haha, I understand. Well, talk to you later then." Maka grinned.

Tsugumi should feel bad. But she also feels relieved. (Saving the world isn't my thing anyway) She thought.

Walking home from school that day would prove more complicated then she thinks. (Huh a loud commotion is going on, wonder what it's about.) She thought.

"Hellllllpppp! Zombies! They all come at us! They come for us. They'll eat us all!" someone screamed.

Her heartbeat raced for a minute. There wasn't really anything she could do. Meme and Anya aren't here right now. She's practically useless. She's not near the school so this is harder to call for help. Maybe Death will notice and send help. Maybe Maka and Soul will come? Somebody? You are not going to let innocent people die are you. Who are these guys? "That's right men. Feast all you want! The whole Death Meister Academy and EAT class are in a meeting. Even if Lord Death sees us it's too late for reinforcements. Eat to your desired content!" Creature spoke.  
>Tsugumi had no idea what to do. Is this a kishin? It's really scary to see one up close. As part of the NOT class, Tsugumi rarely sees any action. She's mostly trained to control her powers. Most NOT students live there whole lives never seeing any evil. What should she do? What can she do?<br>People are dying right in front of her eyes. And she can't do anything about it. "Damn it I should I have accepted their offer!" Tsugumi said. After all, she could train with them, learn from them, learn with them and get stronger. She's basically useless in combat. -She throws a tomato at one of them- "What the hell!" "You got guts little girl. Coming in and attacking us like that. You got an early death wish or something?" one of them said. Most likely the leader. He's strong and vicious. With a garlic smelling breath and red eyes. Scars running through both eyes. Teeth crooked as hell. This is a face of a murderer. He's got bony skin and scaly arms and hands. Sharp fingernails shaped like claws. A face looking like thirst for blood. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days. What about the contract. Between meisters and witches? Does that no longer apply? She can't die here. "It's over" Tsugumi whispered to herself. "It's over for me" tears running down her face. Does it really have to end this way, "You look tasty girl. I'm gonna have a bite" He says while opening his mouth wide. It's disgusting. Like a mouth of a dragon if she's ever seen one. -She closes her eyes ready to die. Wait no she's not ready. She's scared to die. What the hell she's still got so much to accomplish.- (Maka I wish I was as strong as you) She thought.  
>-Slash- A slashing noise. A monster screams. "Who the hell are you?!" the Leader asks. "Wait a second you're-" Tsugumi started. "You're MIFUNE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" the Leader shrieks. Mifune turns to them and flashes a small smirk. <div> 


End file.
